


What are you doing?

by EveryInchAQueen



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, cat is cat what can I say, jade is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryInchAQueen/pseuds/EveryInchAQueen
Summary: Where Cat asks some questions to a Jade that doesn’t function until at least past noon.
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Jade West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	What are you doing?

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, well. Here we go again with a repost of my old Jade/Cat fic. It’s very short, but I did write it on the train. Choo choo. Comments and requests are always appreciated!

“Jadey?” 

Cat’s whisper was nearly inaudible especially considering Jade herself was dozing off against her bright red hair. The Hollywood Arts hallway was deserted at this early morning hour. Cat needed a ride, and how could her girlfriend tell her to call a cab when she batted her dark eyelashes at her and stuck out her lower lip? It was like a cheat code for Jade, and she didn’t like how easily exploited she was. But there was a cryptic promise that Cat would make it “worth her while” accompanied by a sly wink. 

That was enough for Jade to be 5 minutes early in front of the Valentine household, thrumming her fingers against her steering wheel to a pop song Cat loved but Jade would never admit she knew the words to. She actively resisted the urge to dig her special scissors from the glove compartment to carve more notches under her steering wheel. But, of course, Cat said she shouldn’t play with scissors in the car. Jade smiled at the memory when she say Cat skip out of her door, wearing another pink dress. Half her wardrobe was pink dresses. 

It was an ungodly hour to be at school, but Cat made her a fresh cup of coffee and even wrote Jade’s name on it in curly letters. Jade rolled her eyes at the heart next to her name, and Cat could only giggle and blush when she got a kiss on the cheek as a thank you.

Cat noted that early morning Jade was as bipolar as regular Jade. Jade probably wasn’t even clinically alive until at least the late morning. But... that also meant her sharp tongue stayed sleeping in her mouth. Soft Jade was one of Cat’s absolute favorite Jades, but it was an even tie among every Jade that Cat had ever come to know. But don’t ever wake her up when she’s dreaming. God, just don’t. 

Jade waited for her to speak, since there usually was no preamble to Cat’s stream of thought, but Jade cracked open her eyes when Cat tugged at the hem of her black lace shirt nervously. Jade tightened an arm around Cat’s small frame in a way she knew would calm her from whatever she was overthinking at the present. 

“What’s on your mind?” 

Cat sat up, suddenly feeling very brave, and Jade nearly fell to the floor with the loss of her sweet scented pillow. Jade meant the world to her and judging by their closeness (and all of the above) Cat, at last, spoke what was on her mind for months. 

“What are you doing?” Cats words were far from accusatory, but Jade still gave her an odd look. What was this all of a sudden? 

“We’re... cuddling?” Jade supplied, blue eyes searching for what Cat could possibly mean. This wasn’t pointless rambling since Cat was wearing her serious face, though it was mixed with a strange, hopeful emotion. It was a recipe she had never seen on Cat’s face before. Cats eyes lingered,

“I’m drinking coffee? And—“

“No, Jadey,” Cat took Jade’s hand and traced over her knuckles in vague shapes to calm the hammering of her heart, 

“I meant for the rest of your life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Maybe I’ll continue, maybe I won’t. I love leaving you in suspense.


End file.
